


#KlaineIsReal

by Biscuit



Series: # Klaine is real [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Secret dating, YouTuber!blaine, actor!Kurt, famous!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit/pseuds/Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of dating in secret, Blaine who is a famour YouTuber decided to tell the truth about his relationship with movie star Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#KlaineIsReal

“Hi there, Blaine speaking.”

It was the easy part, he always began with those words.

“So, this is not Friday but I still post a video. I really think we need to clarify the air a bit. And some of you, not the majority, but some of you nonetheless, have been intruding my personal life. And I am really mad about it.  
After almost five years on YouTube, I really believe I share a lot with you. The only thing I do not share is my love life. Because I do think love is a personal matter. I can show you my brother all you want I can do a million house tour if you want to see it. I really don’t care. But I don’t want to share with you who I am dating, who I am kissing and all that jazz.”

Here comes the hardest part, Blaine thought.

“But some of you have been tweeting me, commenting everything single stuff I put online with the hashtag “KlaineIsReal”. So you ship me with Kurt Hummel, great. But if you annoy him also, I’ll get mad. I’ve already told you. Shipping people is fun, if it’s within reason. And last week it was way above reason. I receive a million tweets, literally a million tweets, only asking me if Kurt and I were dating, and more intrusive questions.  
As you can guess, I am pretty mad.  
Because not only did you flood all my feeds with that same hashtag, but you did the same on Kurt’s and all of his co-stars. And they are not happy with us at all.”

Blaine blushed a bit. The cat was out of the box. That was the point of the video, but he was still shy about it. His love story with Kurt was his little secret. And he was sharing it with his eight-millions subscribers.

“Yeah, you’ve heard well. Us. Kurt and I are a thing. We have been for two years?”  
“Two years and four days, if you want to be precise”, the well-known voice of Kurt Hummel added off-camera.  
“Yeah, so you have been together way before you guys began to ship us. We did meet the day I film “A day with real life movie stars”, if you want to watch the video of how we met, the link will be below. And really, we were really happy just being in love and your shipping game was all fun for us. Because sometimes, we did play with you.  
What I am really unhappy about is to share with you this cool piece of news, because some of you decided to be a pain in the ass, and you made me film this video on your terms and not on ours. So yeah. Be happy. Kurt and I are dating. We’ve been living together since last April, this is the reason I have not done a house tour yet. Kurt agreed to do a video with me, we thought about a little Q&A, to answer all you creepy questions…”

Blaine smiled for the first time since he started recording his video. That was the effect Kurt had on him.

“So, there will be that, and now that’s the truth is out, Sam will be pleased because he won’t have to edit Kurt from every frames in his vlog.  
Once again, I’m happy to share that about my life with the 99% of you who are the nicest people in the whole universe. And if you’re the nasty 1%, go to hell ! Have fun. Love you all.”

Blaine send kisses to the lence of his camera. And get up to stop the recording.

“Will you edit it?” Kurt asked.  
“Nope, I will upload it just like that.”  
“Blaine?”  
“Yeah ?”  
“Do you still think it’s the right thing to do?”

Kurt and Blaine talked about it for years. Should they go public or not ? Every time they had a good reason not to do it. But now seemed the good time. Kurt was not doing any promo, and the news would not put any shade on one of his movies.

“We’ll see. Kurt, you know that whatever happens I will always love you.”  
“I would hope so”, Kurt said with a smile, “because if you stop loving me I will tweet your address to your crazy fans and they eat you alive.”  
“We share the same address, you wierdo”, Blaine laughed while leaning to give Kurt a well-deserved kiss.


End file.
